The Unfortunate Way of Life
by AEDTFI
Summary: Patrick is an Dauntless transfer from Amity. He meets Red a shy Candor. Patrick ends up telling some deep secrets which triggers off Red to remember his real life. he soon realizes that his whole life was a lie. Patrick's twin brother, Peter, plots against him. Will Patrick live happily ever after? Or will Peter get to him first? This is a prequel of Percy Jackson and The Olympians
1. Love At First Sight

Chapter 1_Patrick_

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of a piercing cry from the bed next to me. i only see black since I'm in a room that's meant for transfer-initiates for Dauntless. The person that the scream came from is probably have nightmares since we just had our first test with the serum. mine was having to be buried underground in a glass box.

Anyway, when i focus a little harder to where i assume the person who screamed was, i see her. how is it that i've not seen her before? she is absolutely beautiful in her own has crazy, fire red hair, she's small and fragile for a 16-year old, yet she seems like someone who can take on an angry pack of crazy dogs with one hand. But why is she screaming? there is no way the serum did it.

"Hey, you okay?" i ask out loud. all the other initiates are sleeping soundly in their rough, used beds like its the most comfortable bed in the world.

"Fine. Just leave me alone." she snaps at me in a voice that's as cold as ice, colder than i expected from someone so small.

"i'm sorry, i just heard you scream. and i thought you were hurt, sorry." i say. she probably doesn't want to talk since she was just screaming a few minutes ago. i don't want to cause any fights. Dang it! i have to stop thinking like an Amity, i need to think about myself and what's good for me. so i continue to talk her.

"I'm Patrick Fitrelt but i've changed it to Pat, don't tell anyone please. You know New Faction = New identity to me you know. What's your name?" i ask her, trying to spark a conversation with her.

"Red" she says in a softer she nicknamed herself after her fiery, red hair. i think i might be getter her calm down. " Why did you tell me your real name if you don't want anyone to know." she asks

"Well i think i can trust you won't tell anyone." i tell her in the most sincere voice i can make without sounding weak.

"thank you, Pat." she says.

"hey, do you want to hang out together at lunch tomorrow?" i ask.

"You would want to hang with me? no one ever does, thats why i came here from Candor, people think i'm crazy."

"sure i would love to hang out. i don't think you're crazy at all." i said to her.

"well the sooner we sleep, the sooner we wake up, and the sooner we will be at lunch. so goodnight." she says, i can see her pearly white teeth gleaming through her smile she has on her face as she lays back down to go to sleep once again.

**i stay awake for a few more moments before laying down and closing my eyes, drifting into a dreamless, black sleep.**


	2. Secrets To Be Told

Finally my turn just finished, god why does it feel so real?! today it was me being in the middle of a rain storm, but the rain wasn't rain. it was hot, steaming oil. pouring down on me until I was soaked through my clothes and then my twin brother, Peter, appeared right in front of me. he was grinning so wide it looked like the ends of his mouth would touch his ears. he started to laugh, while laughing he took out a match. he lit the match and threw at me. the fire burned my throat and nose, so I couldn't scream in pain and the last thing I could smell was my burning flesh. I tell myself to relax and remember that none of it is real.

I gasp and sit straight, sweat pouring down my face, blurring my vision for a second longer. My instructor, Tris, smiles at me when I wake up.

"Well done Pat, how long do you think you were asleep?" she asks me in a kind tone. she's not someone you expected to see in Dauntless. She's small for a 18 year-old, fragile built body, short probably 5'8", blond cropped hair, pale blue eyes and a caring, sensitive smile. But when you look closer into her eyes you see something every Dauntless member has, a fire burning with bravery.

"probably 30 minutes."I said. since the first time I've realized that its about half the time you actually think it is. I thought it was a hour so I quickly did the math in my head and half of an hour is 30 minutes.

"No it was not 30 minutes, Pat." Tris said. I saw I look in her eyes that I've never seen before, disbelieving .

"then how long was it." I ask, fear swelling inside my chest. was I too slow? will I be at that bottom of the list? will I become factionless? I imagine the look at Father's face when I sprinkled my blood on the burning coals representing Dauntless. He had that same look, a look that no Amity should have, disbelieving.

"57 seconds, that's the fastest time in Dauntless history." she said the second part in a whisper as if she was thinking so much she couldn't say it loud enough.

"_WHAT_! that's impossible! I could never do that, are you joking, you have to be joking. I would have to be diver-..." before I could complete the word, it hits me, I am divergent. but how did Tris know? I only know because i over heard my mother and father talking the night before The Choosing Ceremony. I have that flashback once again.

_"We can't risk Patrick choosing one of the dangerous districts. We already know Peter will stay with Amity because he was skipped in getting the ability but as i said before, we must go." My father, Deniz, said in his gruff, scratchy voice._

_"Go where, Deniz? past the gate? that's suicide! we must trust Patrick in choosing Amity or at least Abnegation. he will know what's the right choice when the time comes. You must trust your son. Yourson! Trust him like how you you trust Peter. how could not trust Patrick to make his own decision? You trust Peter, plus he is sixteen, he's almost an adult. you have to trust me at least. trust that what i'm saying will happen. Patrick must have been notified of his special abilities, he is smart enough to realize where he will go." My mother, Sally, says in a pleading tone. _

_"Fine, i will trust you on this but if he chooses Dauntless, Erudite, or even Candor-"_

_"he won't, he will choose Amity or Abnegation, trust me, my dear husband. Now we must be quiet, we can't let anyone know Patrick's or our abilities. we must act like we belong in Amity-the Peaceful. No more fighting tonight."My mother says, cutting father off._

_"alright, i'm going to go check on Patrick, to make sure he's sleeping, you know how it is with teenagers." father says, pushing the kitchen chair out so he can stand up. o can hear the screech of metal against wood. i quickly ran back into my room and crawled into bed._

_"alright i'm going to bed, i'll see you in there."_

_i pretend to be asleep, with my soft snoring. i hear Father open the door and walk in. _

_"Wake up my divergent disgrace of a son, i know you're awake now so look at me." he says in a tone i've never heard before, anger._

_reluctanly, i turn around and stare at him. Me and Peter look exactly like him. Tall and thin, dark brown hair, big, sea green eyes, with dark lashes. Even though he looked small be had all his power show through his eyes._

_"What did you just call me?" i asked in a sharp tone. i didn't care how tough he looked, no one calls me a disgrace. then again what did "Divergent" mean?_

_"I called you 'My divergent disgrace of a son'Percy"he said to me. why did he call me by my real name. Mother told me that i had to change it, i didn't know why._

_"Why are calling me by the name of Percy, i thought we had to change it to Patrick since you hated the name 'Percy'" i said to him._

_"i never hated that name. i loved it. Your mother did too, but something terrible happened so we had to change it." he said to me. i saw for a second that his expression soften. that same second i felt sorry for him. then that second passed_

_"What do you want from me? i thought you hated me and loved Peter." i asked him. i wanted to leave this faction so i could have the chance of someone loving me. Mother and Father always loved Peter more. But yet Peter wasn't as athletic as i am, as smart as i am, or as kind as i am. Though no matter how hard i tried to get attention from mother or father, they would always be only proud of Peter. like when we were in 9th grade and we were in the same algebra class. there was a test, I got a 98% and Peter got a 34% on it. Mother and Father celebrated for Peter's grade since "he got higher than he did on his last test." they didn't care that I got an A on that test. that was only part of the torture of pain i got._

_"I do but i am here to tell you one last thing while me being your father. tomorrow you are alone. I'm not suppose to talk to you about it but i don't care." he said to me. he must be thinking so much because i sounded like the words were just spilling out of his mouth without him thinking._

_"What? Come on spit it out." i tell him getting impatient. i need to show him that I'm not a little boy any longer._

_"Choose Amity, please, you can live with me, your mother and Peter. We'll be one happy family." he said. I could see in his eyes that he really meant it. but I refuse to accept that he really wanted me._

_"What if my Aptitude Test said I wasn't capable of being in Amity? what if it doesn't say I'm not capable of being in Abnegation? what about that." I said, I was lying, I am capable of Amity, Abnegation, Dauntless, and Candor. The person who gave me the test, Tori, looked like she was going to be sick when I woke up from the aptitude test. so I didn't push her for questions._

_Father looked like he was going to strangle me but at the same time, I saw fear in his eyes. I started to be fearful myself._

_"Fine, Percy, if you choose something else than Amity or Abnegation, i will act like you are dead. Goodnight Perseus, sweet dreams."_

_I look at his face one more time before he closes the door, trapping me in darkness._

"PATRICK! WAKE UP YOU MORON! Tris screams. she's shaking me awake. I feel the cold, stone ground beneath me. did I pass out? what happened?

"Huh?" I manage to say. my head feels like someone hit me with a 50 pound dumbbell. I sit up, my side burns with excruciating pain. I must have fallen on my side.

"Patrick." Tris says. i see that she was about to cry. her eyes were red and puffy. her nose was red. her cheeks were wet with tears that must have escaped against her will.

"That's my name. what's wrong? did someone harm you? did they knock me out to get to you?" I ask suddenly alert to my surroundings.

"No, you stopped midsentence and passed out. You then started to shake uncontrollably, with pink foam coming out of your mouth. then you just stopped. you stopped breathing, your heart stopped pounding, you were dead, Patrick." She said. she started to walk forward towards me. "I thought that the simulation was too much for you. I started to freak out after you stopped living." she said in a whisper.

"I need to go, I have to go talk to someone." I said gently moving past Tris then starting to jog towards the door.

"Where are you going?! I still need to talk to you!" Tris screamed at me.

"Then I'll talk to you tomorrow!" I said before opening the door and rushing past almost all the initiates, until I see Red. She was standing alone by the stone wall. Her red, curly hair contrasts to the black clothing that she wore.

"Red!" I yell, hoping that Red hears me through the loud chatter of the other initiates. I see her turn her head towards me, he eye widen when she sees me in a panic mode. I sprint to meet her, I'm panting from runner so fast.

"Something...happened...after...I...woke...up" I manage to say in between gulps of air.

"Well what happened? You sprinted all the way hear just t tell me that?" She asks, clearly she thinks I'm joking since I've played a few jokes on her every once and while.

"No after... I woke up...I was talking to... Tris about my results... and then I passed out on my... own. Tris told me that ...once I passed out... i started to shake uncontrollably with ...pink, bloody foam coming out of my... mouth. then I stopped." I said finally getting myself to breath normally again.

"You 'stopped', what does that mean? you stopped shaking? Good for you, when it's my turn I give it a try." she turned as if she was about to walk away.

"Wait, yes I stopped shaking, but I also stopped breathing. I stopped living. I was dead, Red." I said, I was scaring myself my retelling the story.

Red turns back around so she can face me. "That's impossible. Unless..." she starts to think to herself and then her eyes widen.

"Patrick what is your father's name?" she asks. what does that have to do with anything?

"Deniz Jackson, why?" I ask. She starts cursing under her breath, but it wasn't English. I can understand when people are cursing. What language is she speaking?

"Patrick, what's your real name? I know it isn't Patrick." Red says, that startles me because everyone believed that my name. Except Red.

"Percy, Percy Jackson. Don't tell anyone, my mother, Sally, said that i have to hide my identity." I say in low whisper so no one but Red can hear me.

I can see in Red's eyes that something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I ask, growing very concerned of why Red's asking for my name.

"Yes something is wrong, I finally found you Perseus." she looks at me like she's known me forever.

"Wait, what's your real name, Red? I ask growing scared.

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare."


	3. Lies Become Untold

Rachel's point of view. "Percy?" I ask, as fear swells inside just by looking at his face full of confusion. "What?" he snaps at me. He must think that I am messing with him. "Percy, you must remember me. You and I were-" I choke on the last few words, not being able to say them without crying. I can't cry since I need to be seen as brave. "'You and I were' what?" He asks. Confusion and fear mix in his eyes. "You and I were in love. I was your girlfriend. I love you, Percy." I say, before I could think about what I just said, I looked down at my shoes. "How could you say that? I just spilled out all my secrets to you and all you care about is how I feel about you?" he says, disgust plastered on his face. "Sure I thought you were cute and nice, but I don't love you. I'm sorry, I just don't know you enough to love you." he said. "I-I understand. This isn't what it was meant to be. Its just I've been searching for you for 3 years! I took on this quest because I love you! When you first spoke to me in the initiate's room, I didn't believe it. I actually thought that I was having another nightmare about you. Look, people are starting to stare at us. If you want to know more about the life you use to have. Meet me by the Chasm at 11:09 exactly. If you don't show up, we will never speak about it again and I will move on and probably leave." Before he could respond, I turn my back to him and I start to walk towards the line. I stand behind a boy with a serious case of acne and has huge glasses. He obviously transferred from Erudite. I stare at the back of his head while I start to think and wonder what happened to my dear Percy. Wait! It hits me, what if someone removed Percy's and his twin, Peter, memories of their past lives? I've heard rumors about Abnegation's serum being a memory serum. If you drink it or use a needle to insert it. It completely wipes off your memory of life, and the first person who tells you about who you are, you believe them. That's it! Percy and Peter must have been kidnapped, brought here, given the serum, and has been under the influence that they were born here. But there are many more questions. Who would have kidnapped them? Who's Deniz? WAIT! Deniz means river or shore. Deniz is actually Poseidon! What if Poseidon and Sally brought Percy and Peter here to escape something? Did Poseidon actually choose to live with them instead of being a Greek god? Legend says that when a God is around mortals for too long, they actually weaken and become a mortal themselves. I must have been thinking too much to notice anything because the boy was already done and Tris was calling my name. I walk in the cold room and sit on the warm seat. "You ready, Red? Red? Red!" Tris says to me. I forgot for a second my nickname was Red so I didn't answer. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get this over with." I said in a way that sounded like I didn't really care that much. "Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it?" Tris asks in a soft tone. When she had to go through this she forced her instructor- and current boyfriend- Four, to let her stick the needle in her arm since she felt more comfortable that way. "I would like to give it a shot for once." I say. Grabbing the needle from her hand, I stick it on a vein on my neck and push down the plunger. Forcing myself into the one fear I have and to the fear that I have discovered today. The fear that Percy will never know or love me the way he did before. Hey guys how's the story? Please leave reviews for me! I want to make this extremely thrilling and exciting! 


	4. Revenge Takes Time and Patience

I'm going to start including Peter since he is an essential part of this story. Enjoy! Please leave review

Chapter 4- Peter's POV

I reluctantly open my eyes since the sun's harsh rays cut through the light material of my curtains. _Ugh, why can't we have dark curtains so I can sleep longer? _I thought. I look at my clock and I see that its 9:03am. Work doesn't start till 2:00 so maybe I can get a few more hours of sleep in.

I roll onto my side, pull the thin blanket over my face and close my eyes. Only to wake up once more because I can't sleep. I stumble over to my bathroom and brush my teeth since I have some bad morning breath.

After using the minty toothpaste, I become a little more alert. Going over to my closet and pick and choose what I am going to wear for today. A yellow plaid dress shirt with roll up sleeves and a pair of fading maroon jean shorts. The mandatory dress code in Amity, of course.

I walk into my kitchen and make myself some French toast. Patrick use to make it the best. Whenever it was Sunday, he would be kind enough to wake up at the crack of dawn, make a huge pile of French toast and serve it to us in bed when we woke up. Man, I wish I could d- Stop, don't ever think like that. I thought to myself. He's trying to make you miss him, since he was the golden child. I envy that, I want to be the good child, I want to be the one everyone loves. I will have my revenge. I will be the one everyone loves.

I finish cooking the French toast, eat it, and then pull out a couple sheets of paper. Thankfully, in Amity, we go outside the gates to do our farming, so I get to see the whole town. I saw the Dauntless headquarters peeking out the other day. I write down a few notes about things I would hear dauntless children at school. So I know exactly where to go and how to find Patrick. And once I find Patrick, everyone will love me the way they love him.

I look at the clock once more and I see its only 10:39, so I'll go to the store to pick up a few materials for my revenge against Patrick.

I snatch my red running sneakers and slip them on. I exit my apartment and walk down the hallway. I see my neighbor, Julia, watering some flowers that were planted in front of the apartment building by her.

"Hello Peter! Beautiful day isn't it?" She calls out to me. _Why is everyone so cheery and happy all the damn time? Can't I just go somewhere without someone talking to me?_

"It sure is! It's a great day to go and have a picnic in the fields!" I call out to her. I always say the same thing when someone asks that. I act like I'm like everyone else just so I don't become factionless.

"Where you going?" she asks. She started to walk towards me and I knew that meant we would be standing there talking for hours about useless information.

"I'm going to visit my parents, my dad called me last night saying that my mom had the flu. So I'm going to drop by and check on her for my dad since he had to go to work early." I said. Julia loves my mom so that excuse should let me break away from her.

"Oh okay. Well tell her I said get better soon." She says. She looked like she was going to ask me something else, but she didn't.

"I will!" I called back as I started to walk away. Now back to business.

After a few minutes, I walk into the local superstore and grab a basket. I grab a couple bottles of oil, a box of matches, some rope, a chocolate bar and marshmallows so it looks like I'm going camping.

"The total is $3.64." the clerk says to me. I hand him $4.00 and told him to keep the change and I quickly walk out of the store and walk back to my apartment. Julia is nowhere to be seen, so I take the advantage and rush into my apartment and shut the door behind me.

I spill out the contents onto the table and put them under my bed so no one knows that I have them. I can't go after Patrick just quite yet. I need a couple vials of something, something that will make everyone love me for me and to never remember Patrick.

I need 6 vials of the Abnegation, memory serum.

**Hey guys! How do you like it?! Please leave reviews below. The more reviews the better the story will get.**


End file.
